The use of mobile technologies is steadily on the increase, for both business and personal uses. Mobile phones are a common sight today and many people own personal information management (PIM) devices, palmtop computers, and so forth, to manage their schedules, contacts, and to stay connected with friends, family, and work. Employees on the move often appreciate the value of staying connected with their business through their mobile devices.
While a user of a mobile device may communicate with others using voice, email, or the like, communications with and/or through various application services on the internet may more commonly be performed using text messages, such as Short Message Service (SMS), Instant Messaging (IM), Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), Enhanced Message Service (EMS), or the like. However, entering of text within a mobile device is often cumbersome and time consuming. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.